High School Never Ends
by Mushroom People
Summary: Amy,Shadow,Sonic,Knuckles,and Rouge graduate High School. Chapter 4 will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends**

**A/N: Hello readers! School is horrible they gave me a ton of homework. I swear who ever got the idea of homework he deserves to not show his face in public. But, lucky for everyone I don't care about homework so I decided to write this short story. The song is called "High School Never Ends," by. Bowling For Soup. Enjoy! P.S This is not a one shot story. This will probably be about 2 chapter story. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

Amy's P.O.V

It seemed like yesterday when I was a freshmen or as seniors like to call freshmen's "Fresh meat." But look at me I am graduating high school. I have been waiting for this day ever since I started high school.

_Four Years you think for sure_

This is the day when I step into the real world. The day when I become independent. The day when I become a real woman. I feel proud, excited, and nervous all at the same time.

_That's all you've got to endure_

I changed a lot, not just physically but also mentally. I got over my crush for Sonic its not that he admitted that he didn't love me. Its just that deep down I knew that we were only meant to be friends. We were both cool with that.

_All the Total Dicks_

No, he was not a jealous jerk when I started going out with Shadow. He was actually happy for me. I gained new friends during my four years in high school. I also gained confidence. A lot from my confidence of course was from Shadow. He recently became just a little bit positive about life. Instead of being the old Shadow we once knew.

_All the Stuck-up Chicks_

Rouge recently broke up with Knuckles. That reason is unknown though. Tails is just starting high school as a "Freshmen" or also "Fresh Meat." I hope he will experience high school like I once had four years ago. Cream is still in middle school. But, she's on top of the food chain right now incase if you don't know what that means, it means that she is an 8th grader.

_So superficial, so immature_

I put my hot iron down. I have completely straightened my quills making it slightly curl at the bottom of my quills. I proudly put on my purple graduation gown. I also put on my graduation cap which it was white. I had put on my plain black flats. Pretty decent if I say so myself. I don't want to wear high heels, I feel like wearing flats.

_Then when you graduate_

I look at my matured body in the full view mirror. Personally my ass is a little big but, good thing this gown wasn't tight on me. Today, it just feels like some sort of weird dream. Any second I feel like I am going to wake up. But, that never comes.

_You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT_

"I'm ready to step into adult hood," I said while checking myself in the mirror just one last time.

I run down my stairs, while grabbing my purse of course. My purse has important things in there like my digital camera, cell phone, and emergency makeup. This feels like a farewell to my beloved friends that I have been friends ever since I first came to this school.

_This is the same as where I just came from_

Whether I like it or not I know that some of my friends have applied for college. Some in trade school. Others I have no idea about. I also grab my car keys. I quickly go outside and got into my car.

_I thought it was over_

I drove to my high school, park in the parking place. I got out of the car and walked near the graduation ceremony just outside of the school. I saw familiar faces Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and of course Shadow. The rest were some other people that I didn't know. Also there were some parents there.

_Aw that's just great_

Immediately, Shadow spotted me and walked over to me. He greeted me by hugging me for a brief moment. Then after then he softly kissed my lips. He broke the quick kiss.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

Shadow gave me one of his seductive smiles that I loved so much. When I was going to give him another kiss, I felt someone pick me up from behind. I couldn't breathe for a moment I automatically knew who it was.

Normal P.O.V

"Knuckles," Amy said while running out of oxygen.

"Amy," Knuckles said while squeezing her tighter.

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

After that Knuckles had put her back on her feet. Amy took a couple of deep breaths so she can have some oxygen.

_Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,_

"Finally, we get to graduate high school," Knuckles said while fixing his white graduation hat.

"Yeah, doesn't it feel like a dream?," Amy asked timidly.

"Kind of," Knuckles replied a moment later.

_Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess_

After a moment of silence a familiar blue hedgehog had shown up.

"Hey guys!," Sonic said while breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said while waving at him.

"Hey," Shadow mumbled.

"Hey," Knuckles grunted.

"What's up with everyone?," Sonic asked Amy.

_And you still don't have the right look_

"Maybe there nervous," Amy slightly giggled.

Sonic gave out a short chuckle. Just as Knuckles was about to blurt out something to Sonic. A loudspeaker had just announced that the Graduation Ceremony was about to start. So everyone trotted near the outdoors celebration. There were purple and white chairs for parents. A large white stage so that the students can receive there diplomas and shake the principals hand just like everyone had practiced. Loudspeakers were placed out of reached places.

_And you don't have the right friends_

Lots of parents were now sitting on the chairs eagerly waiting for there child to graduate. Some little kids were playing tag on the grass not to far from there parents. The sun shined happily on this day. No sign of rain coming. Lots of clouds filled in the blue peace loving sky. Everyone was assigned to seats reserved for the graduating students near the stage. The seats were alphabetical order so that meant that Amy couldn't sit near her friends.

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

Amy sat near the back row of the reserved seats. She could spot Knuckles near the front since his last name is "Echidna." But Rouge sat even more further up than Knuckles since her last name is "Bat." Shadow and Sonic sat very close to each other. Shadow cursed himself of having the same last name as Sonic. While Sonic didn't seem to mind he was just kicking back and relaxing.

_High School Never Ends  
_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

More and more seats began to fill up with either students or parents. It became noisier and noisier each minute that had passed. Amy was anxiously waiting for this event to start. She couldn't take it anymore. She began to wonder about negative things might happen to her.

_Check out the popular kids_

"_What happens when I trip on the stage? What if I forget to shake the principles hand? I feel like throwing up now," _

Her thoughts were forgotten when a finger had tapped on her shoulder. Automatically, Amy looked to see who was behind her, it was Shadow.

_You'll never guess what Jessica did!_

"Shadow your supposed to sit down over there," Amy said while pointing to the seat he was previously sitting in.

"I know but," He trailed off while looking at the principle who had just came onto the stage.

_And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_

"Good afternoon everyone," the principle paused while taking a quick glance at Shadow. "Welcome to the Graduation Ceremony," the principle paused looking at Shadow once again.

_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!_

Shadow stared at Amy for a moment. Shadows eyes softened as he looked at Amy. Instead of eyes that burned through your soul. His eyes shone happiness for once. Shadow walked back to his seat after that little moment.

_And the only thing that matters,_

The principle began calling out names so that the student can go on the stage and receive there diplomas. After a moment or so the principle called out Rouges name. She happily climbed up those stairs that led her to the stage. He gave her diploma and she shook his hand. Then she happily trotted off of the stage. Going back to her seat until this event was over. Couple more minutes later the principle called out Knuckles name. He walked up the stage and did exactly what Rouge did but, he did it just a little more grumpier and slower.

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

Amy became bored so she started to examine her nails. Meanwhile, with Shadow he was looking at his feet suddenly acting like its interesting.

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

The principle finally declared Sonics name. Sonic stood up and walked off to the stage boldly. He got his diploma and shook the principals hand. Sonic gave out one of his famous smiles and jumped off the stage excitedly. He went back into his chair. Just as Sonic sat down Shadows name was called. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked up to the stage, snatched his diploma, and groggily went back to his seat.

_Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

Amy smiled for Shadow. She was proud of him although, it looks like he doesn't care right now. But, deep down inside she knew he was proud of himself to. A couple of minutes Amy almost actually fell asleep. But, she got all excited and cheerful once she heard her name. She stood up and cheerfully went on the stage. She got her diploma and shook his hand carelessly. In the audience she could spot Shadow actually smiling.

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

She quickly got off the stage. Went back to her seat and sat down until this was over. Finally about a couple of minutes later the principle had just finished announcing the graduates names. The principle looked like he was going to make a speech.

"I hope everyone here will be successful. You guys are just stepping into adult hood, so no more screwing around," As the principle said some of the people actually laughed at his comment.

_Seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

However, the principle turned serious. "If there was one thing that I learned its that you must always have faith in yourself. Go for your dreams, don't let anyone stop you. I know that everyone wants to get the hell out of here but, let me just say one more thing. Good luck with everything," the principle had completed his little speech.

_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest_

Everyone started to clap there hands. Amy took off her white graduation hat. She gripped her hat tightly and threw it up in the air. Almost immediately everyone copied her action. All you could see was raining hats. Amy felt like she just had threw away her child hood. Now she was beginning adult hood.

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

Cheers filled the atmosphere. Laughter, tears, excitement was experienced to her. Shadow ran to Amy and happily picked her up bridal style. He put her back down and kissed her on the lips ever so tenderly.

_High School Never Ends  
_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
_

_High School Never Ends_

Sonic and Knuckles watched them silently though they were used of them kissing.

_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess_

Rouge walked over her way to everyone else. Cheers stilled filled the air. Though, she felt like there was nothing to be happy about. She envied Amy's happiness and carefree attitude. She slightly frowned when she saw her kissing Shadow.

_And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

She shrugged it off though. She made her way to the couple. Still watching them kiss. Shadow sensed that someone was watching them so he stopped kissing Amy. He looked over his shoulder and found Rouge there looking slightly sad. Though Rouge was one of his good friends he decided to cheer her up.

_High School Never Ends  
_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
_

_High School Never Ends_

"Hey Rouge," Shadow said while slowly letting go of Amy.

"Hey Shadow," Rouge said sounding slightly happier.

"So what do we do now?," Rouge asked.

Amy slightly chuckled "I don't know whatever we want I guess."

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
_

_High School Never Ends_

"Hey lets go somewhere," Shadow suggested.

"You mean like a road trip," Amy asked excitedly.

"Sure…think you want to come Rouge?," Shadow asked.

Rouge let a smile form on her face, "Sure."

"Road Trip!," Sonic and Knuckles screamed out excitedly.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Sonic and Knuckles.

They all got in Amy's car and sped off into Las Vegas.

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
_

_Here We Go Again_

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh 

_High School Never Ends_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Think it's the end I think not! winks**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Never Ends**

**Ha! I told you I would continue this. I would have continued yesterday but I did Childs Play instead and by the time I was finished it was like 12. So anyways enjoy the last chapter. Or maybe its not the last chapter. -winks- Don't know for sure well you can read now. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"When can you fix my car?," Amy asked a mechanic.

The mechanic was a Rat that was named "Jerry." He wore a jean overall with some oil stains probably from fixing the cars. His shoes were compact boots. He wore a blue hat to cover his messy greasy hair.

"Well from the looks from it, I say about…Monday." Jerry said while grabbing a cigarette from his breast pocket.

"Monday! That's like three days!," Amy exclaimed.

Amy groaned and stuffed her hands into her jeans pockets. Her gown was stuffed in the backseat of her car. When they were driving to Las Vegas her car started to act a little weird. She lost all of her oil. The car battery completely died. So right now the gang was at a mechanic shop. Shadow was waiting outside impatiently. Sonic was sitting on the edge of the dirt road. Rouge was in a deep conversation with Knuckles.

Jerry grabbed a black lighter and lit up his cigarette. He inhaled it and blew out white smoke near Amy's face. She walked away from the smell. She walked outside where the rest of the gang was.

"So when's the car going to be fixed?," Sonic asked while drawing a sun on the dirt.

"Ugh, Monday," Amy said annoyed.

Shadow heard her comment, "Monday!," he exclaimed.

"So what do we do then?," Sonic asked.

"What happened Amy?," Rouge said interrupting Sonics question.

"The cars not going to fixed until Monday." Amy repeated for the third time.

"Scumbag," Rouge said referring to Jerry.

Sonic chuckled at Rouges response.

"We can stay at a hotel tonight." Shadow said remembering Sonics question.

"Where? I don't see a hotel anywhere," Amy said doubtfully.

"Up there," Shadow said while pointing up the road.

Up the road you could see a faint light. It was night time so you could easily spot the light.

"Didn't see that," Amy said while laughing at herself.

"You need to get your eyes checked." Sonic joked.

Amy gave Sonic a death glare but then she slightly chuckled at his comment.

"We have to walk?," Knuckles said while scratching his head.

"No Knuckles, we'll fly," Sonic said with sarcasm.

Knuckles growled under his breath. Just then the mechanic "Jerry" came back.

"Hey babe, you left your purse here." Jerry said while holding Amy's purse.

At first she gave him a disgusted look for calling her "Babe." Then she realized that her camera was in there.

"Oh, thank you," Amy said while walking up to Jerry and gently grabbed her purse.

Amy walked back to Shadow and whispered in his ear, "Lets get out of here."

Shadow smirked at Amy's comment. Shadow and Amy had a head start of walking up the dirt road. The dirt would form into a dirt tornado whenever there shoes would kick the dirt. Everyone else had followed them about three steps behind. The walk was long and boring. Now Amy thanked herself for not wearing high heels. Good thing she had flats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Great this story was meant for a one-shot now look at it. Its becoming a story. Oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Never Ends**

"_I am such a coward!" _Shadow thought miserably.

The ebony hedgehog looked up at the white ceiling, while counting some dots. The black hedgehog was laying in a white bed. His arms were rested behind his head. He was laying down vertically he didn't bother taking off his shoes. A sigh escaped his lips while thinking how much he was a failure. They have arrived at the hotel about a half and hour ago. He was sharing a room with Sonic and Knuckles. While Amy was sharing a room with his ally Rouge.

Knuckles was watching football on the hotels TV. Usually he would shout disrupting the black hedgehogs thoughts. Sonic was in the bathroom, because he claimed on eating a bad chilidog.

"What! Come on!" Knuckles shouted at the referee, "That's not a foul you stupid cock!

Shadow rolled his eyes at Knuckles stupid outburst. Shadow put his hand into his pants pocket and took out a small red box. He opened it and the box revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"I am a coward." Shadow said while closing his eyes.

"Huh?" Knuckles said while turning his face away from the football game.

"Nothing," Shadow said quickly while putting the small red box back into his pocket.

--

"Yeah, he's been acting weird lately." Amy said while painting her toenails a dark shade of red.

"How?" Rouge asked curiously while painting her fingernails violet.

"Well, I don't really know, but I know something is up with him." Amy was completely done with painting her toenails so she just left out her feet so that the paint could dry.

"Amy?" Rouge asked almost guiltily.

"Yeah Rouge," Amy said while blowing on her toenails so that the nail polish could dry faster.

"What happens if I still like…Knuckles?"

Amy stopped blowing on her feet and looked up to Rouge, "Ugh, you still like Knuckles? Why?"

Rouge stopped painting her nails also, " I don't know. I just do."

"Go back out with him, then." Amy suggested.

Rouge didn't reply to that. She was just in deep thought now. Amy shrugged her shoulders then she stood up and walked over to her bed. She plopped down on her bed. She buried her face in the white fluffy pillow. She kicked her legs up in mid air. Cursing was heard from the next room beside them. It sounded a lot like Knuckles.

"_Figures," _Amy thought.

She lifted herself from the pillow and looked over at Rouge. She was also laying in her bed, but she was facing away from Amy. Amy's eyelids felt like they were drooping downwards, she didn't fight it. She let sleep overtake her. Now she was drifting into the land of dreams, where anything can happen.

----------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Never Ends**

**A/N: Wow I should be doing homework right now, oh well. Anyways this story is almost complete, yah! Finishing this story will be one step closer of updating one of my future stories. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**-----------------------**

A loud bang was heard throughout the quiet room. A startled pink hedgehog fell out of her bed.

"Ouch!" She muttered while rubbing her now sore head.

The tired pink hedgehog rubbed her sleepy eyes so that she could wake up better. The sunshine entered the room making her tired eyes squint. Her emerald orbs scanned the white sleeping bat on her bed.

"How could she still be sleeping?" Amy asked herself while still watching the snow-white bat, sleeping.

The loud bang was heard again, but this time with some shouting.

"AMY! ROUGE! COME ON!"

Amy walked to the door and opened it, slowly. A groan was heard from the tired pink hedgehog.

"What?" Amy whined groggily.

The person that was banging on the door was Sonic.

"Sorry Amy," he quickly apologized. "But, we need to go now."

"Twenty more minutes." She left the door open and, she walked back inside her room and, collapsed on her bed.

Amy quickly closed her eyes. Sonic walked into their room, impatiently.

"Great she's sleeping too." Sonic ceased his walking near the door. "Come on Amy! If we don't go now, Shadow will have my neck and, I can't allow that now, can I?"

At a snails pace, she sat up on her bed and, stretched her arms.

"Fine," she spat.

Amy got out of her bed and, walked to the bathroom. Sonic grabbed her arm before she went inside.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Amy questioned.

"No time for the bathroom. Just go down in the lobby." Sonic ordered.

"What! I'm not going down like this!" Amy said while pointing at herself, showing what she meant.

She was wearing a large plain purple nightshirt, with purple night shorts, with different types of shoes printed on the shorts. Her quills were a mess. She also had no shows on.

"Yes you are. You woke up late, now you have to pay the price." Sonic talked back while pushing Amy out of the room, playfully.

With her head hung low, she walked those lonely hallways. She tugged at her large purple shirt down so that it could cover some parts of her legs. She kept walking until she saw the elevator door. She pressed the button so that the elevator could come up. She waited a few seconds until she heard a "ding" noise. The elevator doors opened and, she disappeared inside it.

---

Sonic causally walked over to where Rouge was sleeping. Sonic felt a little awkward being in the same room, with Rouge. He walked a little closer to her, each step his heart was pounding like crazy. He walked to her bedside; he reached out his hand slowly towards her peaceful face. His hand would not stop shaking. Before he got to touch her face, her eyes opened. Aqua eyes scanned the blue hedgehog.

She immediately sat up on her bed but she never took her eyes off of the blue hedgehog that stood before her.

Sonic found the courage to speak. "Ugh, We h-have to go n-now."

Sonic quickly walked away, in shame. He shut the door and sat down on the hallway floor.

"Just what was that all about?" He questioned himself.

--

Meanwhile, Rouge was wondering why Sonic was about to touch her face.

She quickly got dressed out of her nightclothes and put on newer fresher clothes. Her outfit was simple; a pink tube top with a short denim mini skirt. For shoes though she just put on some simple pink flip-flops.

She exited out of the room, though she failed to notice that Sonic was just sitting outside of her room. Instead of going down the elevator, she decided to go down the stairs.

--

Amy approached Knuckles and Shadow in the lobby; Shadows eyes were wide with shock, while Knuckles was trying not to laugh.

"A-Amy! What the hell are you wearing?" Shadow asked still in shock.

"Yeah Amy," paused because of Knuckles laughter. "What the hell are you wearing?" Knuckles managed to put on a straight face but it didn't last to long.

"Blame Sonic," Amy hissed at Knuckles. She wasn't appreciating at being laughed at.

"Faker," Shadow mumbled angrily.

Knuckles began to laugh; he couldn't contain it any longer. A few moments later Rouge arrived, though she had a troublesome expression on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Amy asked while combing her fingers through her quills.

Rouge took a quick glance at Amy, also failed to notice Amy's appearance.

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Rouge answered.

All four of them experienced a quiet moment, though it was to quiet usually Rouge and Amy would be talking way too much.

Knuckles started to count to him just how many tiles were in the room. Rouge was thinking to herself, still oh so confused about some certain stuff. Amy was still combing through her quills, trying to make them as neat as possible. Shadow was playing with small red box in his pocket.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Amy appreciated that Knuckles broke the silence.

"I don't know the last time I saw him was in my room." Amy answered.

Right on cue, Sonic arrived in the lobby, he too had a troublesome expression on his face.

"Lets go, guys." Sonic said while putting a fake smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------

Oh, a little Sonouge but, its also a little Knuxouge.


End file.
